Khybon
Khybon is an UnderWorld Creature that seems to be a cyborg. Appearance Khybon is a yellow, bird-humanoid that built parts of himself and has a strap around his chest with a mysterious blue crystal of some sort. He wears red shoes and has a robotic claw for his bottom left hand, a blaster on his top right hand, a drill on his right bottom hand, and a normal top left hand. Each of his four arms have interchangable parts.Ultimate Guide Character History Khybon has two distinct tasks. First, he is charged by Chaor with maintaining and expanding the UnderWorld caverns, passages, grottoes and pillars. To do this, Khybon frequently travels throughout the UnderWorld. Second, he serves as an UnderWorld engineer, inventing and manufacturing various types of Battlegear. When he's not out on a mission, Khybon can usually be found in his UnderWorld City workshop called Khybon's Forge or at Castle Pillar. During a routine inspection of Ice Pillar, Khybon and Jiggorex found a frozen creature within the Pillar. They freed the ancient being who identified himself as Phelphor. He brought the strange creature to UnderWorld City after he seeked an audience with Chaor. Khybon witnessed Phelphor recall his story and the story of the M'arrillian Tribe, of which the latter was part of. He was the first creature to be brainwashed by Phelphor and used to contact Lord Van Bloot to distract Chaor as the M'arrillian made his way to the Doors of The Deep Mines. Later in M'arrillian Invasion, Khybon became the servant to Milla'iin, helping him flood the Lava Pond. [citation needed] After Aa'une was defeated by Chaor, Khybon was freed from the M'arrillians' control. He worked alongside many UnderWorlders to free UnderWorld City from Lord Van Bloot. Though the M'arrillians were now expelled from the Lava Pond, the damage to the location was terrible. Chaor assigned Khybon to construct a dam in the Lava Pond to help stabilize the region. Thus, Khybon became the Magma Dam Overseer. Strategies Give Khybon either of the Phobia Mask of Tabard so he can take advantage of Challenge attacks. Khybon, the Renegade, should be equipped with Orchus Undin so he can take advantage of attacks like Rainspears. Khybon, Magma Dam Overseer, is a creature that is good in a Fire and Power Deck, so that when you get rid of your fire element, they can rely on Power Attacks until Khybon's ability is ready. The Card Basic Stats Textbox Courage 10 (Opposing Creature loses 10 Courage until the end of combat.) Intimidate: Wisdom 10 (Opposing Creature loses 10 Wisdom until the end of combat.) | flavor = "Yeah, I can build that." -Khybon }} In the Show Breakdown Appearances *'Dual, Duel (Part One)' : Notes *'Kickin' Bot' : Notes Card Owners * Peyton * Kaz * Drake * Tom Gallery C-U Khybon.png C-U Khybon 02-02.png Khybon 3.png 046-Khybon.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-15 at 12.02.33 PM.png|''Khybon''' giving consent for Tom and Kaz to scan the Phobia Mask Notes and References Category:UnderWorld Taskmasters Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Minion Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Milla'iin's helpers Category:Creatures